As Strong As You Are
by SunnySato
Summary: Set post 'The Doctor in the Photograph'. Brennan talks to Sweets about her regrets, not knowing that someone is listening on the other side of the door...  just to let you know, it's B
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Ok, so this is my first fic with Sweets in (so far), so please R&R as it would certainly make my day, my week, and maybe my year *hint* :D

'Um... Sweets? Can I have a minute?' Brennan knocked feverishly at the door to the FBI psychologist's door, peering in though the small crack between the door and the frame.

Sweets looked up from his laptop in surprise.

'Yeah, sure Brennan, take a seat.' He gestured to the three chairs placed round a small coffee table, and she sat down tentatively. 'So what's up?'

'I'm not sure if I should...' Sweets frowned. It was unlike Brennan to care about what she said and who she said it to. Unless... Sweets realised. _Booth_. She was here about _Booth._ He inwardly groaned. What would he do? Sweets knew that Brennan would ask for advice about Booth, and he didn't want to break up possibly the best partnership- they worked well together, they had a strong emotional bond, and they trusted each other implicitly; one wrong word and all their years of loyalty, trust and...love... would be thrown away and wasted. So Sweets did not trust himself to say anything, no advice, no opinions, nothing, as he did not want to be the one to break up such a beautiful partnership, the type that hadn't been seen for years, if at all. And most of all, they were his friends, and he didn't want to be the one to give the advice that may ruin them.

Hesitantly, albeit in a way that seemed to show indifference, he gestured for Brennan to continue.

'I... I told Booth I love him... sort of.' Brennan whispered, unsure of whether she should be saying this. She was disbelieving of psychology but Sweets was a friend, and he was one of the only people who she could trust to keep this a secret apart from Booth, but it would hardly be fitting to speak to him about this. Cam... It would probably slip out to her co-workers at some point; she had never been very subtle with information that needed to be kept quiet. Angela... Well, seeing as she told Hodgins everything anyway, she might as well tell Hodgins at the same time as Angela. And Daisy? Everyone would find out within seconds of telling her; and that would be bad. Brennan hated to be harsh on her friends, but she couldn't afford everyone finding out about what had happened... It needed to stay private, silent, unknown.

'So... what did Booth say about this?' Enquired Sweets.

Brennan bowed her head, starting to feel tears prick at the corners of her eyes. She had to stay strong; she was always strong... until now. The tears started to flow, quietly but unstoppable as she gasped out her next sentence.

'He said... He said that he loves Hannah; that he was with her now. I respect that, and I want him to be happy, but I don't want to end up alone. I know that one day...' She gulped in a large mouthful of air. 'One day he will leave me, and I'll have no-one left. I'll just disappear and no-one will know... no one will care. You see everyone else has someone. You and Daisy, Angela and Hodgins... Booth and Hannah. But I have no-one. Tell me Sweets, what's the point anymore. I might as well go back to Guatemala; I'll be more help there.' Brennan was louder now, angry with herself for crying and trying to cover it up by raising her voice.

'Brennan, it's alright to cry you know.' Soothed Sweets, moving to sit next to her and giving her a reassuring pat on the back.

'Sweets... what should I do?' Sweets inwardly cursed. He had known from the moment that Brennan had walked in to his office that she would ask him this question, he had been thinking of how to answer it in such a way as not to give the wrong opinion. His fight or flight reflex was veering heavily to the flight side of the scales, and he had to think of an answer, and fast.

'Um... Well, you know Angela and Hodgins broke up a couple years ago?' he enquired.

'Yes, of course I do. Why do you ask?' retorted Brennan, a fragment of her usual self injected into her comment.

'Well, part of the reason that they got back together was that Hodgins waited for Angela to be ready to come back to him; he waited whilst she dated other people, and eventually, when the time was right, they got back together. So maybe you should try that; get on with your life, wait for Booth, and if he still loves you, you will still be there for him- but if he is truly in love with Hannah like he says he is, then you have to move on. It is the only way that you can put this situation to rest.' Brennan relaxed a little now that she had two logical choices, and rather uncharacteristically turned to give Sweets a hug.

'Thanks Sweets... for everything.'

'That's alright.' Replied Sweets, grimacing to himself. He hoped he had given her the right advice... but it was hard to tell with Booth and Brennan, they were so different, yet so alike. Brennan rose to make her exit, but froze when she reached the door.

'Would someone like to tell me what is going on?' Booth demanded from the other side of the door.

Sweets rested his head in his hand and took a long, deep breath. This was going to be a long night. A very long night.

A/N- Sorry it's not very long, but please review and let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- So, this may be a bit confusing, but I've written this chapter so that it flashes back two days with Booth talking to- well you'll find out ;) Hope it's alright and please review *hint***

_Two days earlier..._

'Agent Booth! I haven't seen you for a while. Not a social visit I gather?' Gordon Wyatt looked up from the complicated dish that he was preparing to shake Booth's outstretched hand. 'Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?'

'No...Yes... You see, last year I told Bones that I... That I love her.' He paused, expecting to see surprise in the older man's face, but when he looked up, all he gained in response was the former psychiatrist nodding to him to continue. 'Well, she got sort of spooked, and then ended up going off to Maluku, and I went to Afghanistan... well to cut a long story short, a couple days ago she practically told me she loved me. And I don't know what to do; I've moved on, found someone else... someone who isn't... Someone who isn't Bones. So I don't know what to do, and I was wondering if you could help me, you know, figure out what to do...' Wyatt could sense that Booth was close to breaking down and was fascinated by what had happened between his two former- for want of better word- patients.

'Well I don't know if I can help you there; you see I'm a chef, not a psychiatrist. But I will say one thing- usually when you've moved on from someone; you don't still harbour feelings for them. And now, you simply **must **try the new dish that I have been practicing, it is rather good you know.' He set a plate with food on it that Booth had never tasted, let alone seen before down on a table in the middle of the kitchen and gestured for him to sit down, and sat opposite him.

'I **told **you-'Gordon cut Booth short with a sharp motion of his hand.

'Booth, you used the present tense when you said that you told her you love her. You** could** have said that you told her that you **loved** her, but you said **love, **not **loved.** Isn't it obvious? You're in denial, you've convinced yourself that you love this other person so that you can lock away your emotions for Doctor Brennan and save yourself from pain, but you, as her closest friend should know that **she** is the one who needs to be protected.' Booth seemed to deflate in his chair at this comment.

'I... It was a mistake that I used present tense... I love Bo- Hannah now, and I know that Bones needs to be protected, I've known her for years and...'Booth groaned; he had meant to groan inwardly but realised that he hadn't when Wyatt leant back in his chair with a look of satisfaction on his face from helping his friend to realise that he had been hiding his feelings, blocking them from reaching even himself after Brennan had left him... twice, maybe more.

'What you do from now on is your choice Agent Booth, I have to get back to my kitchen. But remember, if you really love this _Hannah_, your relationship will be long and fulfilling, but if you love Doctor Brennan, which I know you do... well you get the picture, and I don't really see Brennan being with anyone else too soon, she trusted you, you see.' Booth grimaced at the truth to this statement. He knew, thought that he shouldn't be in the wrong but he couldn't stop the wave of guilt that was washing over him, drowning him. He let his head flop into his outstretched arms. It was even worse now than it was before; Hannah had come all of the way from Afghanistan to be with him, he could hardly say 'Sorry Hannah, it was nice knowing you but I'm in love with Bones, bye.' That was not the type of man he was.

Booth stood up, ready to leave.

'Thanks for the... advice. See ya Gordon Gordon.' Then, after shaking Wyatt's hand, he exited wearily from the kitchen, his head hanging low on his shoulders from his predicament. Shaking his head, Gordon took out his phone and dialled a number... Sweets' number. The younger psychologist would want to hear about this...

**A/N- So please, please, please review- I was wondering if I should put Caroline into this fic somewhere as she seems like a fun character to write, so if you have any ideas how then please tell me as I would love to know your ideas. And thanks for all of the reviews, favourites and alerts; they really do make all of this writing worth it. Thanks for reading.**

**Elle :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- So, I've gone back to present time in this chapter (Booth has just eavesdropped on Brennan and Sweets), thanks for your reviews; they were really helpful in figuring out what to do next. Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourite, alerted, read this, it means a lot. I would love if you could review this chapter as they really are helpful :D**

_Present Time, Sweets' office._

An awkward silence settled over the room. Booth had swiftly entered and the door muffled all sound from outside the room, and the sudden quietness pounded in Sweets' ears.

'I'll... um... I'm sure you heard what we were talking about; you were standing right outside the door eavesdropping _again._' Brennan could feel her mouth start to go dry at the thought of what her partner had just overheard. What if he took this as an insult; she knew that Booth could sometimes get funny about telling other people things, _private_ things, things that happened between them.

As Booth looked at his partner, he felt his heart twist in agony at the expression on her face: a mixture of defiance, dread, guilt and sadness; All he wanted to do was envelope her in his strong arms and console her, tell her that it will all be OK again, that nothing can hurt her, that he will be there for her always, but he can't. Sweets is there. That is the only thing stop- Oh, and he has Hannah, he was continuously having to remind himself; over and over. Hannah. That is who he loved. Hannah. Not Bones, Hannah.

'Are you Ok Booth?' Sweets asked quietly as he watched his friend struggle with his complicated emotions, running his hand through his hair and pacing violently across the room, back and forth, back and forth; it was starting to worry him. 'Booth, you should sit d-'

'I don't want to sit down.' Booth spat his words out like venom, with nearly as much poison in his voice, which seemed like it was about to crack under the pressure of the situation that he was in. 'Bones, what gives you the right to tell Sweets about this? It was private! And you know that I love Hannah. So why do you keep bring this up, huh?' Sweets threw an indignant look in Booth's direction at this comment, gaining a glare that threw daggers in return, at which he recoiled into his chair.

'Uh, Booth? I just said that I respected you and Hannah. Or were you not **eavesdropping **then?' Brennan spat out the last part of her comment vehemently, hoping to cause some pain to the man who was breaking her heart; this was her defence mechanism: whoever causes pain gets hurt in return.

'Also Booth, I find it interesting that you are always declaring your love for Hannah as if you have something to prove, you see if you had nothing to prove, you wouldn't need to tell people that you love her every five minutes. My theory is-' Booth made as if to interrupt Sweets, but Sweets continued. 'My theory is that you are hiding your feelings, something inside you is trying to punish Brennan for saying that she can't love you; and I know you feel bad about this.'

As Sweets finished talking, there was a loud knock on the blind-covered door.

'Booth, they told me you'd be in here, grab your coat-' Caroline Julian trailed off in shock as she saw Booth looking as if he was about to kill Sweets, Sweets with a look of exasperation on his face and Brennan with tear tracks down her face looking as though someone had just died. 'Dear God... I would ask about what's happening here, but we gotta go I'm afraid, you can come back and rejoin the, um, _fun,_ later Cherie.'

'Caroline, what's going on? Why am I needed?' At a look from the prosecutor, Booth shut up; he knew better than to argue with the older woman.

'You ain't gonna like it; I'm telling you this Cherie.' She paused for a moment to think then turned back. 'You come too Doctor Brennan. I feel you might be needed; you can clean yourself up in the car.'

'Should I call the Jeffersonian?' Brennan interjected, hoping that she could get away from this mess by working on a case.

'Sorry Cherie, this ain't a case; you'll be needed for... um, emotional stability.' Caroline replied apologetically. Booth started to get worried at this comment; had something happened to Hannah, something bad?

'What's happened?' Booth hissed.

'I think I better tell you in the car... You ain't gonna like it...' Caroline was getting more and more worried about the agent, he seemed to be getting more and more agitated through every second that went by, meaning that he was practically biting his tongue to stop himself from shouting. She let Booth and Brennan leave the office (both unspeaking) then turned to Sweets. 'I suggest you get a drink.' She advised, and with that, she walked from the room and shut the door, leaving Sweets to slump back on his chair and drop his head to his hands. These were the two most difficult people he had ever dealt with. Why had he gotten into this?

**A/N- Thanks for reading :D Reviews are great presents, and hey, Christmas is coming ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-So, this is the 4****th**** chapter, I hope you enjoy, It's a bit shorter than normal (sorry!). Please review :D**

'Booth, wait!' Brennan reached towards Booth, who in turn shrugged off her hand and stalked off towards the exit of the FBI building without saying a word. Brennan strode purposely after him, trying to get his attention. 'Booth... Hey, don't ignore me, I needed someone to talk to, and I can trust Sweets. We can trust Sweets.'

'Look Bones, I really don't care right now, something has happened, something bad, I can tell by the way Caroline is acting. We can talk more about this later, OK, once I know a bit more about what is happening.' They arrived at Caroline's car a minute before Caroline herself did, but both chose to spend this moment in silence, each pointedly staring in the opposite direction to which the other was standing.

'No chance that you two could walk a little slower is there?' Questioned an out- of- breath Caroline with an exaggerated roll of her eyes. Both Brennan and Booth stubbornly refused to answer; they knew that Caroline would win an argument anyway, that was why she was such a good prosecutor; she never gave up a fight. 'Never mind...' She added sarcastically, hoping that her comment would diffuse the awkward silence that had swum up around them like a mist.

When everyone was seated in the small car, Caroline started the engine and exited the parking lot; far too slow for Booth, who was nervously jittering about in his seat.

'Caroline, what is this all about? Is it something to do with Hannah? Is she hurt?' Caroline let out a long sigh.

'Less of the questions Cherie. It's Hannah-' Caroline was interrupted mid-sentence by Booth, who had more questions; what had happened, where, why, who was involved... the prosecutor had to physically hit Booth round the head (whilst driving) to get him to be quiet. 'Booth, shut up! She isn't hurt. To be honest, it's you that I'm more worried about. Hannah... I don't know how to put this, but... I think you'd call it betrayal. Whilst she was in Afghanistan, she met some people; people who aren't that keen on America and she was hired to- well, to kill some important people.'

'Who, Caroline?' Booth demanded; he was shaking, this couldn't be true, could it? And if it was, how had he trusted her in the first place. He immediately felt guilty for being so bad to Brennan; he shouldn't have trusted this... this betrayer over his best friend.

'Sorry Booth, that's classified.' Caroline's tone was apologetic, trying to disguise the fact that the information was not in fact classified, she just didn't want to cause her friend more anguish.

'The name Caroline. Who was it? I need to know. I need-' Booth broke off, afraid that he was going to crack.

'The President, Booth.' A silence thicker than the one which had descended earlier filled the car. Each person knew that Hannah's work gave her a lot of opportunities as she worked near to the President a lot of the time.

'Are you sure, Caroline?' This was the first time that Brennan had spoken since entering the car. She needed the details to be certain, for Booth, as she knew that if this was true, it would hurt him; badly.

'If I wasn't sure then I wouldn't be here would I Cherie?' Brennan had to admit that this was true, Caroline had never called them out on an error; she never seemed to be wrong.

**A/N- Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, I've had a bit of a bad day, and ever since I watched Pan's Labyrinth earlier, I have been a bit depressed. Hope this chapter was alright anyway (Southun Lady, I hope you liked Caroline hitting Booth on the head :D) Again, thanks for everything, please, please review (double thanks to Nertooold54, Southun Lady & Mezzo 187 (sorry if I missed anyone) for reviewing all my chapters so far, metaphorical hugs :D)( And merry Christmas to you too Carms ****)**

**Love you all :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Sorry, this isn't a very long chapter, but I hope it is enjoyable anyway. Thanks for all the alerts, reviews and favourites, They make me happy :D Please review this chapter, as I would love to know what you think about it; also any ideas for other things in story, e.g. any characters you'd like to see.**

Booth sat down on a plastic chair opposite Hannah in the small, glass fronted meeting room of the jail. Hannah showed no remorse for her crimes, in a way which vaguely mirrored Zack's attitude when he had been found out to be the Gormogon's apprentice.

'Why did you do this?' Booth's voice was forced; he didn't want to spend more time with this treacherous... woman than he had to; He loved his country, and he still couldn't believe that he had fallen for Hannah's deceptions, but he **had** to have answers, it was the only way that he could get through this, that and the support of Brennan.

'Because it's what I believe. Don't tell me that you wouldn't do something for your beliefs, Seeley. I can read you like a book. Seriously, you killed for your country, because that's what you believed is right.' She shrugged. 'This is the same thing.'

Booth would have done something stupid right then and there, but he knew that he had to stay the person who was in the right; the one who didn't use people, break their trust or scheme against people of major importance.

'Don't you dare compare me to you. Don't you dare.' Booth could barely be heard, but his voice carried a tone of fury within it, a tone that had never been heard by Brennan, who was standing on the other side of the glass window.

Booth stood up suddenly, violently, pushing his chair backwards so sharply that it fell over with a clatter, and then left the room, slamming the door behind him and walking straight past Brennan and Caroline who were waiting outside the door.

'Booth, wait!' Brennan found that this was the second time she had said this phrase today; and taking one last glance back at Hannah, she hastened after Booth, again leaving Caroline behind.

'They never listen.' Huffed an agitated Caroline to herself; and shaking her head wearily, she strolled after Booth and Brennan.

_ Diner, two hours later._

'Booth, it's not your fault. Look, how were you meant to know?' This was the millionth time Brennan had told him this, yet Booth didn't believe it; he should have noticed; should have been able to see that the person he 'loved' was not really the perfect person she had seemed. He also felt extremely guilty for being so harsh on Brennan; he realised that every time something bad happened, she would be there for him, always able to bring up his dark mood when he was down. He looked at her face and saw only sadness and concern for one of her oldest friends, and he choked; he had been so mean to her, it was a wonder that she hadn't just left him, walked out.

But she had not left.

She had stayed.

For Booth.

'Bones, I'm sorry.' It came out as a whisper, but Brennan knew what he had said. She always knew what he was saying, whether he was speaking or not; they seemed to have some unspoken language where both knew instinctively what the other was thinking; a connection only forged over time or between two people destined to be together.

Brennan took Booth's hand in her own and looked him in the eyes.

'I know, I am too.' They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Then a voice.

'Hey guys, we never finished our therapy session.' Sweets.

Their hands fell apart and slipped away from each other off the table, but too slow for Sweets.

'Is there something I should know?' Sweets asked slyly. 'So, tell me all about it.'

After glancing at Brennan across the table, Booth began to speak.

'Well...'

**A/N- Thanks for reading :D please review, *double hugs* to those who do and *hugs* to everyone reading :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey, sorry that I haven't updated for a couple of days; I've been doing other stuff like watching The Mentalist and The Mighty Boosh( I love that show, and Never Mind the Buzzcocks (Noel Feilding makes me LOL)) soooo... on with the story- enjoy... **

_Sweets' office, later._

'How are you Booth?' Sweets asked inquisitively, looking straight at Booth to establish some sort of contact between them which would ascertain to some type truth in Booth's coming words.

I'm- wait, how do expect me to feel? What... why are you asking me this?'

'Why do **you** think I'm asking you this?' Sweets answered, leaning forwards toward Booth and Brennan who were seated opposite; hoping to glean some necessary information from Booth's answer.

'Don't... don't do that thing where you answer a question with a question- answer me- why did you ask me that?' Booth was getting agitated; though he realised that he wouldn't get out of this session lightly: Sweets had taken Both his and Brennan's phones off them as they had entered the room so they would not be distracted and have to run off to wherever the nearest rotting skeletal remains had been found.

Sweets chose to dance around the topic, preferring not to tell Booth that the reason for him asking this was so that he could gage his mood from his reaction, knowing that that would cause some trouble. He sat back in his chair; one elbow propped on the arm of the chair, his chin propped in his hand; his legs crossed under the coffee table, trying to show Booth and Brennan's subconscious that he was listening and understanding them... though he didn't know that this action would work on Brennan; she was quite obtuse to such actions... Oh well, it was Booth who he wanted to fell at ease- he knew that Booth was more likely to reveal truths about himself if he thought the person he was talking to was understanding.

'What about you Brennan, how are you?' Sweets also (wisely) chose to ignore Booth's glare at not having answered his question.

'I'm fine, though I don't see why you should be asking me this Sweets; I know that Psychology is mostly conjecture, but I thought you were cleverer than that.'

'Ouch... that hurt.' Sweets was so used to these comments from Brennan by now; though he had learned to use sarcasm in moderation now as he knew that she didn't mean to be offensive. 'So- what are you going to do?'

'What do you think we're going to do? I'm never gonna lay eyes on that evil-' Booth was on the verge of saying something stupid and was cut off by Sweets.

'So I guess Caroline isn't going to take Hannah's case then.' Booth hissed at Hannah's name, but shook his head.

'No. Ha- _she_ can have no defence for all I care.' An awkward silence settled over the three of them; Sweets studying Booth and Brennan who were again both looking in the opposite direction to each other.

'So the two of you-'

'Right, Bones, you up for coffee? I'm parched.' Booth spoke directly to Brennan for the first time in what seemed like months which surprised her. Brennan gratefully nodded, knowing this was their get-out route from having to answer any _awkward_ questions about 'their relationship'. She and Booth rose at the same time, both fetching their coats from the coat stand in the corner of Sweets' spacious office.

'Oh- phones.' Brennan remembered and headed the back of the room to collect their cells from Sweets' desk. 'Bye Sweets!'

'Wait!'

'See you tomorrow!' The partners left the room quickly so as not to get stopped by the psychologist.

'Fine. I won't help.' Sweets cursed to himself, wishing that he had been more assertive in the way he had handled things. Damn, he had forgotten to lock the door this time.

**A/N- So, I'm thinking perhaps one or two more chapters, just to resolve the B&B issue (About the Hannah thing, I thought that was one of the only ways that Booth would be rid of her and not have a sense of obligation, so sorry if it was a bit heavy), Oh yeah and check out the songs 'Stay' by Hurts (sounds sorta 80s- gotta love the 80s) and also, if you haven't heard it- Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore (or Ignorance, that's good too )**

**So, thanks for the reviews, favourites, alerts and for reading (also for reading through all this random crap that I seem to insist on writing before and after my chapters) Please review, they really motivate me in my writing**

***hugs***

**Elle, x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hope you like :D Sorry It's been long updating, but enjoy...**

Brennan and Booth entered the strangely quiet diner and sat opposite one another at one of the small tables which were situated by the large window at the front of the diner. After they had shrugged their coats off, Brennan ordered them both some coffee and leant in towards Booth.

'Booth I know you have this thing with patriotism but it wasn't your fault. You weren't to know that she was like this; even Sweets didn't realise- so it wasn't your fault she was about to blow up the president.' After seeing Booth's expression at this, she realised she shouldn't have put it that way. Personally, Brennan didn't see any problem in the way she had put her view across, but she knew that Booth could get a bit touchy about things like this.

She rephrased somewhat more cautiously.

'Sorry, I mean there was no way that you could have known she was like this. None at all, so it wasn't your fault; it couldn't have been. Nobody blames you so there's no reason to blame yourself. To be honest...' She faltered, wondering whether it was the best time to say it.

'Go on, tell me, I'm sure I've heard worse,' Stated Booth, a wry smile dancing on his lips.

'Um... I sort of blame myself for this. I can read people's bones, so why can't I read people. I should have learned more, I should have asked Sweets to teach me more. I- I'm sorry Booth, I'm so, so sorry.' Brennan kept her head down; hoping to hide from Booth that she was on the edge of tears; not realising that Booth could read her like a book.

'Hey... Look, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault; it's alright.'

Booth laced his hand through Brennan's over the table, and, noticing that her face was still downturned, spoke again.

'Bones- look at me. I'm sorry.' Brennan looked up, more in surprise than being told to do so.

'What have you got to be sorry about? I've hardly been the best friend.' Brennan stated, again trying to avert her eyes from Booth's and failing.

'You have been the best friend and partner that I have ever had Bones, don't doubt that for a second. Why I'm sorry is that- well _**I'm **_the one who hasn't been the best friend or partner. I've been neglecting you ever since I met... her..., I wasn't there for you on our last case and a whole lot more stuff that I don't really want to revisit. And what Sweets was saying to you whilst I was eavesdropping... about Angela and Hodgins, and how he waited for her- well I should have done that. Waited, I mean. Because I know you, and I should have realised that you weren't going to open straight up to me like that.'

Brennan was surprised by Booth's sudden outburst, though she regained composure quickly.

'No. You were right to move on with your life; I was too cold for you, I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for springing _that _on you the other day. I was just... after that case...'

'I understand.' Brennan looked for solace in Booth's eyes and found it; getting as lost in his eyes as he was in hers. Neither of them noticed their coffee arriving, or that time was passing quicker than it felt; it was as if they were trapped inside their own private bubble.

'Excuse me sir? Sir?' Booth looked up at the agitated face of the server. 'Would you like to pay the bill- and you're going to have to leave now, its closing time.'

Still looking into Brennan's eyes, Booth dug into his pocket and produced some change which he dropped into the palm of the server's hand; and hands still interlocked, Brennan and Booth walked out of the diner, both still in their bubble.

**A/N- So, that was the intended ending, I can't really see the story going anywhere else (sorry!). I hope the ending wasn't too weak, I would rather it was more subtle as I'm not very good at writing fluff, and I don't really think they're that type of couple so just imagine what you want from here on ;) So, thanks for reading, reviewing and absolutely everything (please review still as I love to know what you think)**

**Have a great Christmas & New Year (Hopefully more stories to come)**

**Love Elle, x**


End file.
